The disclosure is directed to an installation tool and method for using the installation tool for installing cables and/or cable assemblies. For instance, the installation tool is useful for installing a horizontal cable bundle into a duct system such as a latch duct molding systems used in multiple dwelling units (MDUs).
Optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications in for broadband voice, video, data transmission, and the like. Benefits of optical fiber use include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. With the increasing and varied use of optical fibers, it is important to provide efficient methods of installing and configuring optical fiber pathways into the designated spaces. This is especially true when routing optical fibers toward the subscriber which presents new challenges to the craft. The MDU space is especially challenging since it requires routing optical fiber to multiple subscribers along common spaces of a multitude of different types of buildings.
The demand for bandwith is driving service providers to route optical fiber toward subscribers in multiple dwelling units (MDUs) such as apartment buildings, condos, and the like. Several different factors are important for routing the optical fiber in the MDU space such as ease of installation, speed of installation and aesthetics. A typical MDU installation places cables into a molding system to concealing the cables running in the common space of the MDU. By way of example, one common type of molding system is a latch duct molding systems that are typically run along common hallways of MDUs in an overhead location. Placing the molding systems in an overhead location inhibits tampering and makes the molding appear decorative. However, running conventional molding in overhead locations has drawbacks for installing the same. For instance, the molding systems in overhead locations requires that technician(s) use a step ladder to reach the same and then multiple ups and downs trips on the ladder along the pathway in order to open the molding, place the cable inside and then close the system. Thus, the installation procedure is time consuming.